Toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue and/or gums. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with fluid reservoirs and systems for delivering auxiliary oral care fluids, such as whitening agents, breathe freshening agents and others to a user's oral cavity, in addition to dentifrice. In known toothbrushes having fluid delivery capabilities, the oral care fluid is delivered to a user's oral cavity via an applicator. However, in such toothbrushes a user is unable to determine when the oral care fluid within the applicator has been depleted. Thus, a need exists for a visual indication to inform the toothbrush user that the oral care fluid within the reservoir has been depleted.